Perpetual writing and drawing surfaces applicable to writing pads, slabs, blocks and books, sketching blocks, drawing books and the like from which surface the writing, drawings or other matters thereon can be instantaneously obliterated or caused to disappear without the use of a rubber or other erasing means has been known for years. Also, several attempts have been made throughout the years to improve these writing and drawing devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,579 by Evans discloses a writing or drawing surface consisting of a colored base coated or impregnated with or consisting of a plastic substance or vehicle, and a writing and drawing surface proper consisting of transparent or semi-transparent tissue or other paper, silk, skin or like materials. The plastic substance or vehicle and the surface proper being impregnated are coated or treated with grease or oil.
Typically, in writing and drawing devices, a sheet of fabric or the like is arranged above a dark-colored slightly adhesive bottom layer consisting of a wax material and in which the writing and drawing is produced by pressing the fabric sheet against the wax bottom layer so that the pressurized area adheres to the bottom layer causing a writing or drawing to appear on the bottom layer. To obliterate the writing or drawing, the impressed sheet of fabric is lifted from the bottom layer.
Constant lifting and impressing the top sheet against the waxed bottom layer over time generally result is destruction of the top sheet which is usually thinner and more fragile. An attempt to alleviate this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,827 by Deutsch which teaches an obliterating device in the form of a strip, string, or wire extruding across the writing surface between the adhesive bottom layer and the sheeted top layer which when moved, separates the adhering part from the adhesive part. Further attempts of improvement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,430 by Fischer which discloses means for holding the upper and lower member together so that they will be held smooth and flat to prevent wrinkling or injury to the member. U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,642 discloses a third protective sheet or layer which consists of a comparatively strong material which further protects the second sheet and the wax coat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,548 by Edelson protect the overlying paper or sheet by covering the sheet with a thin transparent sheet of cellulose material. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,849 by Langbart describe a "magic slate" similar to the ones disclosed above except that Langbart discloses a slider extending the width of the slate and extending between the semi-transparent sheet of material and the adhesive layer. Movement of the slider from one end of the slate to the other causes the semi-transparent sheet and adhesive layer to separate thereby removing all writing or drawing.
The use of packaging premiums as a sales promotional device has been widespread. However, in package foods such as cereals and the like, the premiums utilized are generally in the form of "drop-ins". Complete assurance that each package contains a premium such as "drop-ins" have been less than 100% reliable. Further the promotional cost up-charge for handling "drop-ins" premiums has risen to the point of becoming less economically feasible. Hence, the need to come up with new promotional devices has been constantly ongoing, and the present invention teaches a new packaging structure and a process for preparing same which totally eliminates the need to use "drop-ins" premiums for promotional advantage.
None of the above references, however, discloses a reusable writing and drawing surface to be incorporated into packaging media such as folding cartons and thus, be used as a device to promote product sales.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to produce a reusable writing and drawing surface on a packaging media which is directly visible to the purchaser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable writing and drawing surface of increased size and value wherein said writing and drawing surface is not in the form of "drop-ins".
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reusable writing and drawing surface wherein the consumer utilizes said writing and drawing surface while on the container without impairing the container's carrying and/or protective functions.
Still, a further object of the present invention is a process for incorporating a writing and drawing surface into a packaging media such as a folding carton or other containers having at least one relatively rigid surface.
Further object of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description.